This invention relates to method and apparatus for making up a water bed, and more particularly to a method and a tool for facilitating the folding and tucking in of sheets in a mattress which is filled with a liquid.
A typical waterbed consists of a mattress which is filled with a liquid, a frame sturdy enough to support the mattress, and quite often a system for maintaining the temperature of the liquid within the mattress.
The mattress usually is made from a plastic material which is strong enough to contain the liquid, customarily water, and as a result the mattress is quite heavy.
The waterbed has become quite popular because of its perceived advantages of enhancing sleep and alleviating certain physical conditions. However, the weight of the mattress makes it difficult to make up the bed, that is, to tuck a sheet between the frame and mattress deep enough so that water pressure will hold it in place. Since the average waterbed mattress is thicker than the conventional mattress, fitted sheets designed for the conventional mattress do not readily fit on the waterbed, as well as the fact that it is difficult to put the sheet on due to the frame construction.
Because of the weight of the mattress containing the water and the relative stiffness or rigidity of the mattress, it is awkward and sometimes difficult to tuck between the frame and the mattress. In addition, the problem is compounded for a person with long finger nails and who wishes to prevent damage to those nails.
There have been attempts to alleviate this particular problem, one such solution being shown in U.S. Pat. No. D. Des. 275,540 which shows a device for tucking waterbed bedclothes. The device shown in that patent has a handle which is awkward to grasp and use in carrying out the typical motions required in tucking in bed sheets, and in addition, the aspect ratio illustrated also appears to be inappropriate for such application. Furthermore, the patent lacks an adequate technical description of the device so that the details of construction and use are not disclosed.